


Connected

by Lizlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always connected, regardless of what life throws at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the fact I write a decent amount of Daichi/Yui/Hayato, I've also been kinda writing just DaiYui and such. Realistically, this'll be the story collection that I go to for DaiYui, DaiHaya, and HayaYui that isn't all three in the pair at the same time, but oh well. Enjoy!

Nobody else seemed to notice, notice the way they looked at each other in the middle of a lecture in class, laughing to themselves silently in a simultaneous fury. The way she skipped through the halls just to greet him with a jump and pat on his head, and the way he greeted her with that classic grin of his.

She noticed every movement he made and it only made her smile more.

Nobody ever caught the way she would brighten up around him just a bit more. Certainly, nobody caught the way he would slip in mentions of her in the middle of conversations, the sentences he laced with pure affection. No, the underclassmen teammates treated it with a groan and, “Daichi-san! What was that?”

He noticed his slipups and would chuckle at himself, ultimately flustering himself.

Why, nobody thought about even examining the hints. There was no point to doing so, some said. But they made themselves oblivious that way, because Yui and Daichi had everything going well for them.

Nobody could have noticed what rapidly approached him as he walked home from school until it was too late. Even he didn’t.

Everyone seemed to notice when Yui broke down crying as she wore the jacket she borrowed from her one day, but nobody seemed to notice the reason why. Absolutely no one caught the way she whispered, “Why him?” with pain dancing with her sobs. 


End file.
